diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Furuya Satoru/@comment-27858385-20160224074754/@comment-24944475-20160229160625
I think that you're underestimating them too darn much. HAHHAHAHAHAH. I'm disrepecting sportsmen? Really? Coming from the guy who says that a player who doesn't adapt to his team is a good thing, and thinks that this is what a sportsmen should do:"He should find better team who won't drag him to the same level as them". I might dislike Furuya, but even I know that he would never do what you just said, as his one goal in life was to play baseball with a team. And don't jump to conclusions about what I think. I have never said or thought, that players who win national titles, or make it to nationals, just have fun and make it through with "happy-go-practice". "I hope you know that Seidou's catchers such as Kariba and Ono are dragged up to his level as well" - Yeah, after months of training with other pitchers, and slowly building up the strength to eventually catch for Furuya. Which is what I've been trying to tell you all this time, but you don't seem to get it. Furuya could have done that(slowly build-up) and it would have helped his middle school catcher, but he chose not to. You have this twisted notion that Furuya can join any team he wants and that the team should just do as he says, like he's royalty or something. 2nd Paragraph - I don't think you've actually read my posts properly or you're chosing to ignore them. I'm not talking about Furuya's good or bad points(never mentioned it other than to say I'm not talking about it), but rather about the choices he could have made to avoid being rejected in the first place, and how being rejected also falls on him because he didn't adapt/help his teammates. Calm down dude. No, I'm calling you baised because you're only presenting points that make Furuya look good or as the victim, while completely overlooking all the other things that happened. And I'm not bashing or placing the full blame on him, as I haven't even talked about or mentioned his personality or emotions(thats all you), only on the choices that he could have made to prevented him from being rejected in the first place. "When I gave you some clear facts, you denied it with invalid" - those points that I said were invalid, were because you, yourself didn't fully understand them and then still went onto talk as if you knew, that what you were talking about, actually happened. Why should I discuss points that you obviously don't understand? "Would you just re-read the manga and see how kind Furuya is? I said that you are 'hater', because you CAN'T see even a good side of him as if he's the antagonist of this series" - Wow. Now I know that you don't even understand what we were discussing all this time. Furuya's choices in middle school don't come from all his kindness that he's shown us during the manga, his valued contributions during Seidou matches, his good side that you speak of or even if he's a rival for Sawamura. It comes from what can Furuya do, to help Furuya make the best of what he's got in that, or any, situation. Oh, and if you still don't believe that a player who plays baseball for fun can't step onto the same stage as those that take it seriously, then I don't know what manga you've been reading all this time, because that's ultimately what this manga's shown us. Sawamura, who played baseball for fun in middle school, is able to stand on the same stage as those that take baseball seriously(Koushien). Whhhaaaat!!!!! :)